1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a humane looped lizard catching device having a camouflaged appearance and texture of a weed or grass allowing the device to be hidden from view of the prospective catch while also including an attached lure to attract the reptile to the looped end of the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are identified, disclosed and incorporated herein. Several devices are disclosed relating to looped catching devices, including a snake snare disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,514 to Ramsey, a calf catching device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,449 to Lamb, Sr., an animal catching device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,747 to Heil and an appendage grasper, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,373 to McNutt. None of these, however, include any camouflage component to make it indiscernible from the surroundings to the animal attempted to be captured by the devices, nor do they include any lure which would attract any reptile.
The objective of the invention is to provide a humane device for catching reptiles and lizards in the wild which is camouflaged and less visible to the creature being caught by giving the device the appearance of surrounding vegetation, grass or weeds. The device is also provided with a lure to attract the reptile to the looped end of the device to assist in catching the reptile.